1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to storm door assemblies for doorways to buildings.
2. Background Art
Storm door assemblies are commonly used in many residential, commercial and industrial buildings in order to provide ingress and egress where desired. Storm door assemblies commonly comprise a frame and different types of panel inserts for different applications that may be used singly or in combination such as, among other kinds, glass panels to resist entry of weather elements while allowing sunlight to enter and/or screened panels to allow the entry of breezes while resisting the entry of insects. Notwithstanding, conventional storm door assemblies may require unwieldy or otherwise cumbersome adjustments in order to add or remove a panel insert to a frame.